next contestant
by fear the unknown
Summary: EliClare. —"I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing, with a broken heart that's still beating. In the pain, there is healing; in your name I find meaning." iPod shuffle challenge.
1. Next Contestant

**A/N: I decided to try one of these things. Put your iPod on shuffle and write a fan fiction for the song. I chose to write for Degrassi and I chose Clare and Eli because they are my favorite couple right now, even if it didn't happen yet. I know it probably doesn't go well with the song, but this was written at 4:30 in the morning. My best ideas come from when I'm dogsitting and half asleep. More to come. **

**Words: 149.**

**Song: Next Contestant by Nickelback.**

**Disclaimer: None. It isn't mine. (:**

* * *

He didn't like the way people looked at her. Well, not people. Men. He didn't like the way people in his classes and people in the hallway stared after her as she walked by.

He'd seen pictures of her before her makeover when they were dating. She looked different and he could see why the men were looking after her. She was down right beautiful.

He was fine with the stares as long as they knew she was his.

But when they graduated, he didn't like when Fitz tried to grab her ass along with his buddies. They bought her drinks and then tried to get her drunk, but Clare Edwards wasn't stupid and Eli Goldsworthy wasn't going to let someone else get _his_ girlfriend.

When Clare asked him what he would do, he simply answered, "I'm going to kick his ass and wait for the next contestant."

* * *

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again._

_I'll watch you leave here limping!_

_I wish you'd do it again._

_I'll watch you leave here limping!_

_Here comes the next contestant..._


	2. Imperfect is the New Perfect

**A/N: I don't really like this one, but I didn't have much to work with. I know it's probably crap, but can you review? I promise. A new one is coming soon and it's going to be so much better. I'm tired because of dogsitting, so ignore this. Like I said, I don't like it. ): I really want you guys to look up this song. It's amazing and very powerful. (:**

**Words: 106**

**Song: Imperfect Is The New Perfect by Caitlin Crosby**

* * *

She didn't really want to look like Jenna. Clare was fine with her body. She didn't want to try to be what people thought was "perfect". Even though, to her, Jenna was far from perfect.

She wasn't perfectly skinny, but she really didn't care. In all reality, she didn't care what people thought of her. She just wanted to be her.

When Eli came along, he didn't seem to care about her being perfect. He told her he loved every part of her. He wasn't attracted to the idea of her being "perfect".

She would always be imperfect, but that, again, didn't really matter.

* * *

_I don't wanna look like you because_

_you're too perfect, _

_you're too perfect!_

_And I don't wanna fill your shoes 'cause_

_its not worth it,_

_its not worth it!_

_Don't fill the mold, I am real_

_too colorful to conceal!_

_Imperfect is the new perfect!_

_Imperfect is the new perfect!_


	3. She is Love

**A/N: Written at midnight. This kind of hit me. I love this song so much. You should go listen to the acoustic version. It's best. (: This isn't my best, but I hope you like it. I wrote more because I had gotten so many favorites and alerts, but only 5 reviews. If you like this, can you please review. I'll give you some pie... though I might not have any left. My friend Dylan just loves pie!**

**Words: 104**

**Song: She is Love by Parachute**

* * *

He's been a victim of Fitz, a victim of his father, and a victim of his uncle. They were all people who harassed and attacked him. He'd grown use to it.

He had lost faith before. He questioned if God was real when he lay in bed, the noise of his parents' fighting keeping him up.

When he'd started hanging out with Clare, he knew she realized something was wrong. She helped him with the abuse. She didn't even care that he read comic books while she was studying or that he named his car "_Morty_".

She was, and will always be, _love_.

* * *

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,_

_but she takes it all for me._

_And I lost my faith, on my darkest days._

_But she makes me want to believe._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_She is love..._

_And she is all I need..._


	4. The Only Exception

**A/N: Written at 4 in the moring. I hope you like it.**

**Words: 108**

**Song: The Only Exception by Paramore**

* * *

Elijah Goldsworthy was the only exception.

Clare had sworn off guys after KC cheated on her and then dumped her for that bimbo Jenna.

She had felt strong feelings for Eli when she first met him. Their hands had slightly brushed when she was getting her glasses from him.

He was mysterious; someone she would have _never _fell for before her makeover. Alli had given her a boost of confidence too, saying that she was one of the "hotter" nerds at this school.

But after she met him, she felt love for him.

That's the reason that Elijah was her only exception. In love… and everything else.

* * *

_But darlin',_

_You, are, the only exception_

_But, you, are, the only exception_

_But, you, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_


	5. Touble

**A/N: Review. I hope you like it!**

**Words: 149**

**Song: Trouble by NeverShoutNever**

* * *

He talks about her to his family like he's already with her. Of course, his two older cousins had a bet that he would grow alone and never even get a girlfriend. He thought of Clare like a girlfriend, but that didn't mean she thought of him as a boyfriend.

She was out of his league. No one as happy and bright as her would ever fall for someone as dark and heartless as him. She had dated the star of the basketball team and he had never picked up something that had to do with a sport in his life… except for P.E., of course.

He wasn't that smart while she was _too _smart. He was barley passing eleventh grade and she was in eleventh grade English while she was in tenth grade.

To some up his problem, he's in trouble when his parents ask to meet her.

* * *

_I'm running my mouth just like I got her..._

_But I surley don't._

_Because she's so oh, oh, o-oh, o-oh._

_Rock 'n' roll and out of my league._

_Is she out of my league?_

_Let's hope not...!_


	6. All To Myself

**A/N: Hey! I wrote one today too and I'm posting another one in a while, but I wanted to write this and the other one because this is what happens when you're bored and listen to your iPod too much. The next one is a little... sappy and cheesey. But I hope you like it. It isn't bad. Ahh, who can't wait until 99 Problems premires? I watched Mean Girls today. Boo, you whore!**

**Words: 127**

**Song: All To Myself by Marianas Trench**

* * *

No. No way. No fucking way.

He wasn't going to be with someone else. He couldn't be with someone else. He wanted her all to himself. She was making him feel like he was someone else.

He'd watched her for a while. He came to school early so he could see her get off the bus or get out of a car which he learned was Sav Bhandari's car with her friend Alli.

Some would say it's a little obsessive.

It was him. He was a little obsessive over something's. His car, his comic books, his family, and… her. He was a little obsessive about _her_.

Even though it was probably a little unhealthy to care about her so much, he just wanted her all to himself.

* * *

_Did you say_

_Please just follow me?_

_I thought you wanted me!_

_'Cause I can't stay with someone else!_

_I'll try and suck it up!_

_I just can't fuck it up..._

_I just want you all to myself!_


	7. Perfect Two

**A/N: Told you it was sappy. But I like it. It doesn't go with the song very much to me, but it invovles the song, so it kind of works? I don't know... but I'm really tired. So review this and give me something to wake up for. ((: I love you people. **

**Words: 229**

**Song: Perfect Two by Auburn **

* * *

No one would ever believe her. Not even Darcy. Not even Alli. No one would think that the tough boy dressed in all black and drove a Hearse would be this romantic and a little sappy.

Clare was Eli's first girlfriend, so she could understand why he was a little jumpy on their first date. It got better after a while, but he still smiled like she had just excepted his invitation to dinner and a movie.

He made her a CD. It was full of songs she liked and songs he hated. There was one song, though, that she loved to listen to when they were riding home from a date and sometimes a kissing session.

The song was a little too lovey-dovey for her, but she thought it described the relationship perfectly. One line made her giggle. It involved writing and he was the one who helped her see she was an incredible writer.

On this evening when he drove her home, but stopped to get some gas for his car, she took out a piece of paper ad scribbled on it. She wrote down the title of the song and then hid it in his bag.

After she was dropped of at home, she went to her room and waited for him to call her. When he did, all he said was,

"Yes we are."

* * *

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie._

_You're the straw to my berry._

_You're the smoke to my high._

_And you're the one I wanna marry._


	8. Just The Girl

**A/N: Written on a suger rush at 12 in the moring. I didn't have any good songs to write with on my iPod, so I went on my YouTube accont and looked up a song I haven't listened to in who knows how long? It's amazing. I don't like this one, but I hope you review. My next two ones I'm putting up go with requests from my two friends, Ashlynn and Michelle. Ashlynn's request is going to be hard.((:**

**Words: 102**

**Song: Just the Girl by The Click 5**

* * *

Clare Edwards was the girl for him. She was just the girl.

They were polar opposites. She was happy and bright while he was dark and a little Goth. He felt as though she ignored him sometimes. It was only because she didn't answer his phone calls when he wanted to talk to him.

When she did answer, every word she spoke stayed in his mind.

It made him think she was mysterious. He didn't know why. She wasn't mysterious, though sometimes, he had to admit, she made him think.

So, for Eli, she was just the girl he was looking for.

* * *

_And when she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID,_

_She won't pick up the phone._

_She'd rather be alone._

_But I can't give up just yet._

_'Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head,_

_Still ringin' in my head!_


	9. Knockout

**A/N: Umm... this was very weird to write. I didn't want to make it bad, so I kind of made it like this? I think it's shitt. It's better than Bed Rock, which one of my other friends wanted. I'm not writing Bed Rock. This was a song Michelle wanted me to write. I asked her and my other friends on Myspace. I love this song too, but Clare's a good girl and it feels wrong for me to write her like the song is. What do you think? Tell me in a review. Oh, and Nicki is not bestest. That's an insider from a birthday party. It's about someone in our classes. Ashlynn's request coming soon.((:**

**Words: 91**

**Song: Knockout by Lil Wayne featuring Nicki Minja**

* * *

He hated to admit it, but everything she did was a knockout.

When she kissed him, it was a knockout. When she hugged him (he hated to admit it) was a knockout to him. When she… he didn't want to go into detail, but it was a knockout.

He loved her. He loved her very much. He loved her more than she could imagine.

His secret name for her was 'knockout'. He didn't mean it in a sexist way, but she was a _very _good knockout. They need a referee.

* * *

_Baby 1, 2, 3 _

_Tell 'em get the referee._

_'Cause he can, get the knockout. _

_If the telephone rings, _

_It's emergency!_

_'Cause he can, get the knockout... _

_Get the knockout._


	10. Ur So Gay

**A/N: This is my shortest one. I can't write anymore. Eli isn't gay! I don't want it to be Eli. You know what? Make this any couple you want it to be. Any couple. I'm saying it's KC and Clare because I think KC is a douche and Eli is amazing. Even though he's been on the show for, like, five minutes in Breakaway. I'm sorry that it sucks. Please review it anyway? Tell me what couple you want it to be.**

**Words: 76**

**Song: Ur So Gay by Katy Perry**

* * *

He was gay. She knew it. He was _too_ gay.

He'd rather be reading than be with her. He was a little too excited in gym when the new assistant couch came along. She was pretty sure he did some things that her mother would murder her for speaking.

But, he really was gay. She knew it. He was just hiding it. Hiding it by using her as a cover.

Damn, he really was too gay.

* * *

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf._

_While jacking off... listening to Mozart._

_You bitch and moan about LA_

_Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway._


	11. Lights

**A/N: How did you like my other story? Chapter 10? It was weird wasn't it? That's Ashlynn for you. Now, Aaron likes this song and asked me like Michelle and Ashlynn did. I made it.((: I really like this one. Review?**

**Words: 135**

**Song: Lights by All Out**

* * *

"You're a bit of a loner."

She tells him that sometimes. He is. He doesn't like being around too many people. It makes him feel uncomfortable; maybe because he likes to talk about the theory of death and not gossip, sports, or girls. Well, he is comfortable talking about one girl.

Clare Edwards.

He was a single teenage boy, who could blame him? She looked amazing, beautiful, and hot. He thought she wasn't just hot, he thought she was sexy. He meant that in the nicest way possible, too.

She looked lonely. Her friends weren't with her, so he sat with her at lunch. It made both of them very, very happy.

After they dated for a while, Eli was going to take Clare somewhere special. He was going to show her the lights.

* * *

_You say that I'm a loner, and you're God damn right._

_Well I'm a single man, but you'll be my exception tonight._

_Girl you're lookin' lonely, I got you in my sights._

_We up north, so you know that I'mma show you the lights._


	12. Hanging by a Moment

**A/N: Requested by This-is-my-account-pantZZZZ. She asked for this song and I wrote it. I like this one, but it isn't my best. ((: You should review. I take request now because I'm running out of songs and ideas.**

**Words: 122**

**Song: Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse**

* * *

Was that possible for him? To fall even more in love with her?

He didn't really know. He just knew that he was in love with her. It got stronger every single day of his life and, even though he had some problems, he let go. He let go of all of his problems. With her, he felt that they didn't matter.

He was going to be with her until she told him to leave or dumped him. He hoped to God that didn't happen.

Eli Goldsworthy was hopelessly in love with Clare Edwards.

It was fine, though. He was living for her. Just her. She was his reason for living, as corny as that sounds.

They were hanging by a moment.

* * *

_I'm falling even more in love with you._

_Letting of all I've held onto!_

_I'm standing here until you make me move..._

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you..._


	13. Amazed

**A/N: Some lovely person (if you're reading this, can you please tell me?) asked me to write this on my formspring. Which, you can ask me to write requests on. The link is on my channel. I love this song, I just haven't heard it in a while, so sorry if it's bad. I love you guys though. I went see a movie tonight and my friend and I were the only people in there. We danced, screamed, and my foot got stuck in the seat. Oh, good times.**

**Words: 161**

**Song: Amazed by Lonestar**

* * *

Her eyes made him want to die. Not in a bad way, but a good way.

When her eyes met his, he always feels something in his heart, body, and mind. He can't take all the feelings.

Every time she grabs his hand, he thinks that for a moment, he can feel what she feels for him. What he feels is love. He knows she loves him. She tells him everyday. Every time they talk through e-mail or instant message. He can feel how much she loves him.

It amazes him. He didn't know someone could love him like that.

He's never been this _close _to anyone. Not even his parents. Granted, they were fighting most of his childhood and his grandfather had been the person he went to, but that stopped when he died at the age of 80.

He thinks he can hear her thoughts and see her dreams.

Eli Goldsworthy is just so in love with Clare Edwards.

* * *

_Every time our eyes meet,_

_this feeling inside me..._

_is almost more than I can take._

_Baby, when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me._

_And it just blows me away._


	14. Simple Enough

**A/N: Requested by The Imagination Station. I've been sick since yesterday and my trich has gotten worse, so I was side-tracked while writing this and I listened to the song over 10 times. Ugh, I just want to take a nap. Leave me reviews so I can feel better? And may I say, NeverShoutNever is one of the best bands/person. Who's your favorite singer or band?**

**Words: 138**

**Song: Simple Enough by NeverShoutNever**

* * *

He hoped she would realize.

She doesn't believe that he'll never be able to live without her. She thinks that if they were to ever break up (though, they both hope that doesn't happen), he would be fine and go on living his life. He knows better.

He knows that what he's saying's true. He's been obsessed with her since he laid eyes on her. He knew that they were going to be together, even if they were both opposites.

He's been in love since he first looked into her eyes. Those clear blue eyes that he loves so much. He just loves looking into them everyday. He even stares at her so she can turn around and he can see her eyes. He has _never_ been this in love before.

There's nothing he can do about it.

* * *

_...And I know that you'll see someday,_

_that I can't live without you._

_And I know what I say is true 'cause..._

_I'm so stuck on you, girl._

_I'm in love from the first time I let my eyes on you!_

_I sure do, do, do, do, do..._

_...There's nothing I can do._


	15. Tough Little Boys

**A/N: How could you not love this song? It's effing amazingg. I love it. This isn't a Clare and Eli romance, this is a Eli with his daughter that he's going to have with Clare story. (: Yeah, I predict the future. He and Clare are going to have a baby. Take that KC! Well... in my mind, that's what should happen. Leave me a review telling me what you think and what you think would be the CUTEST name for Eli and Clare's child or children. How ever many you want them to have. By the way, I'm writing more for this because I can't write on Sunday or Monday because I'm going visit my cousin for her birthday.**

**Words: 163**

**Song: Tough Little Boys by Gary Allan**

* * *

He never thought he would come to this.

Eli Goldsworthy was a man of 24 and he was a big _baby_. He had never cried when he was punched or when he had gotten into fights. He just smiled and walked away, whether he won or lost.

That was before he was a dad. A dad to a girl with black curly hair and clear blue eyes like Clare's. He told himself that he was still going to be tough; that he _wasn't_ going to be a pushover like his father had been when his own little sister was born.

When he taught her how to walk, every time she fell down on one of the many pillows he stuck around them, he would make himself fall too before they both laughed.

After he handed his little girl over to her new husband, he realized one thing:

"_When tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again_."

* * *

_Well, I didn't cry when Old Yeller died._

_At least not in front of my friends._

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads,_

_They grow into big babies again..._


	16. Check Yes Juliet

**A/N: Someone on the amazing site of Formspring asked me if I could write this. (: I did. Please review. I didn't get any on my last chapter? Please...? I'm still sick.**

**Words: 145**

**Song: Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings**

* * *

It was a simple request… well, to him it was.

_Run away_.

He knew the drama between her parents was overwhelming her, and it didn't help that Jenna was trying to get back at Clare for some unknown reason. When he asked her that simple request, she freaked out, stating that he was going crazy on her. She explained how her parents and Alli would kill her for leaving them. Plus, she had added, they would kill her even more, if possible, for running away with her boyfriend.

He had argued, stating he had ran away once, and his parents didn't murder him. He begged her, saying that it would be them, just them, forever. There wasn't anything to get in their way. Nothing would make them drift apart or come between them.

Now, she's sitting in his car as he drives away… from everything.

* * *

_Run, baby, run..._

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart._

_Don't say we're not meant to be!_

_Run, baby, run..._

_Forever will be... you and me._


	17. Misery

**A/N: Requested by Dominique1234. The other story she requested is coming up soon. I'm leaving tomorrow, so leave me requests to do before I leave for two days! I would update there, but my aunt doesn't have wireless Internet. I watched Zombieland again today. It's amazing. **

**Words: 96**

**Song: Misery by Maroon 5**

* * *

Misery. That's what he felt right now. Misery.

She couldn't comfort him, Adam couldn't comfort him, his parents couldn't comfort him, his sister couldn't comfort him. No one could comfort Eli Goldsworthy.

The silence. The silence was killing him. Not that he would let her know that. He would never let Clare Edwards know her silence was killing him silently.

His parents suggested that he tell her he wanted a break. He didn't want to do that; she had him bad. Very bad.

But he had to let her go. Get away from this shitty misery.

* * *

_I am in misery!_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me._

_Oh, yeah.._

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Your silence is slowly killing me!_

_Girl, you got me bad!_

_You really got me bad._

_I'm gonna get you back._

_I'm gonna get you back._


	18. We'll be a Dream

**A/N: Requested by Dominique1234.** **I wrote her two requests. (:**

**Words: 106**

**Song: We'll be a Dream by We The Kings ft. Demi Lavoto**

* * *

He would come to school so tired the next day.

The reason being he and Clare had pulled an all nighter talking on the phone. His parents had wanted to kill him for it, but they knew that he was in love with the red-headed blue-eyed girl.

Clare had told him she was in love with him after they were dating for a year and he admitted that he has always been in love with her after he had gotten over the pure shock.

They were a dream after all. This was a dream.

But, it really wasn't. It was reality. They were fine with that.

* * *

_When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. _

_We'll take control of the world like it's all we have hold to onto. _

_And we'll be a dream._


	19. Hate That I Love You

**A/N: Super short. I'm tired. Requested by QuotingShakespear. I went look on your profile, and I want to point out that Munro Chambers is 17. Not 20. (: He's still a teenager.**

**Words: 70**

**Song: Hate That I Love You by Rihannah ft. Neyo**

* * *

She hates it. He hates it. They both hate it.

What do they hate?

They hate how much they love each other. Neither of them know the other feels the same for them and they hate it. They hate not knowing, they just hate the way they love one another. They hate it.

I hate that I love you, they both wrote down one day. It's true. They hate it.

* * *

_And I hate how much I love you, boy. _

_I can't stand how much I need you. _

_And I hate how much I love you, boy._

_ And I just can't let you go._

_ And I hate that I love you so._


	20. Semisonic

**A/N: Short and sweet. Now, I'm off to make a sandwhich at 12:30 in the morning, watch more degrassi, pack, and then go to bed. Requested by someone on formspring.**

**Words: 89**

**Song: Semisonic by FNT**

* * *

"No one has ever told you that you were perfect, or anything?"

"Nope."

Simple answer. It was, really. Nope. No one has complimented her. Well, besides her parents and Alli; it didn't count because it wasn't coming from a boy. A boy who was attracted to her. A teenage boy who wanted her.

He wanted her. He knew she was lovely, and perfect, and every compliment you could give a girl without being slapped across the face. He knew she was everything. He knew she was _fascinating_.

* * *

_Fascinating new thing._

_The scene makin', want a temporary saviour._

_Fascinating new thing..._

_Don't betray them by becoming familiar._


	21. Come on, get Higher

**A/N: My aunts house is haunted. It's creeping me out. ...Anywhoo, I wanted to write before I went to bed. I went shopping today. Bought a Hello Kitty shirt. Yellow shorts. Cutest cloths everr. I'm in them now. I'm sleeping in them because it's more pajamas then cloths. :D REVIEW.**

**Words: 128**

**Song: Come On, Get Higher by Matt Nathanson**

* * *

He missed her. Oh, how he missed her.

They hadn't broken up or anything; she left for collage. He knew that he should have probably gone to collage, but that wasn't his style.

He missed the sound of her voice. He missed how she would call him into the kitchen when they were working on a project for school. They ended up always being partners.

He missed the way she kissed him. Soft, but full of love. He kissed her the same way, but maybe a little more… demanding. Don't blame him. He was a teenage boy.

He was literally drowning in love. Her love. Clare Edwards' love. Elijah Goldsworthy was drowning in her love.

He wanted her to get back from collage. He missed her, damn it.

* * *

_I miss the sound of your voice;_

_The loudest thing in my head._

_And I ache to remember..._

_All the violent, sweet,_

_Perfect words that you said._


	22. Fidelity

**A/N: Requested by Adraiea. She thinks this is ver Clare-ish. I have to agree. This isn't my best because I'm working on another story right now and I want to put it up before I go to sleep. It's either being put up tonight / morning or tomorrow. I have a two hour car ride tomorrow / this morning with a sick baby. Belch. Wish me luck in a review? Then I have to do something for school tomorrow and my friend is most likley sleeping over for two nights. Has anyone heard the song "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. I think I know a new song fic coming onnnn!**

**Song: Fidelity by Regina Spektor**

**Words 85**

* * *

She protected her heart. She always protected her heart. It was something every female in her family did. Clare Edwards always had to protect her heart.

KC didn't work out. He ended up leaving her for Jenna.

She got lost.

It breaks her heart when she sees him. Him, being Eli Goldsworthy. She loved him. He loved her. It was like they were soul mates or, well, that's what Alli told them as she hung onto Drew.

She has never loved anyone fully.

That's changed.

* * *

_And suppose I never met you._

_Suppose we never fell in love._

_Suppose I never let you..._

_kiss me so soft and so sweet._


	23. Teenage Dream

**A/N: Requested by my AMAZZING fan fiction friend Dominique1234. Go on her account for amazingg Eclare stories. Gosh, I love this song so much. I haven't updated in a while due to school stuff. Starting in FIVE days. Ugh, have to go to sleep early. ;D**

**Words: 67**

**Song: Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**

* * *

Her heart. It stops every time he even spears her a glance.

He makes her feel like she's living a dream. A teenage dream. A _very_ wonderful teenage dream.

She loves him. She knows she does. She can't imagine life without him.

Every minute of every day, she thinks of him. Dreams of him. She just can't get him off her mind.

She's living a teenage dream.

* * *

_My heart stops when you look at me. _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe. _

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back. _

_Don't ever look back, no._


	24. Hero

**A/N: I was talking to my fan fiction friend (who stories you should go read, review, and favorite) Dominique1234. She's amazing and nice, by the way. ;D This is an amazingg song and I haven't heard it in forever. Review. Eli's probably out of character. Ignore how the lrics aren't centered. The uploader is being annoyinggggggggggg.**

**Words: 70**

**Song: Hero by Enrique Iglesias **

**

* * *

**Was he in too deep? Did he loose his mind?

Simple answer. No.

She was perfect, though she was a little jumpy since her parents divorced. He knew she didn't want a serious relationship, now believing the love was nothing but a lie.

But he would be by here forever.

Even if they weren't dating, he would act like they were. He would protect her.

He would be her hero.

* * *

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever..._

_You can take my breath away._


	25. Airplanes

**A/N: My friend's sleeping and her sister is looking up things for Myspace. I'm bored and haven't updated for over two days. Wow. School's starting on the 11th. Ugh. Help meee! - "Can I take you back, take you back? I just gotta ask you to show me your's, I'll so you mine. Don't you worry. You're way to fine!" What song is that fromm?**

**Words: 125**

**Song: Airplanes by B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams**

* * *

So hard. This was getting so hard.

He needed a wish. He knew what he would wish for, but it didn't mean it would make his problem any better. What he would have wished for would have been Clare Edwards, his English partner and sort-of girlfriend.

His father had gotten worse. Much worse. He was getting slapped around more than ever and when he tried to say something about it (that being "fuck off") he was punched across the face and left with a black eye.

Amazing.

As long as he had lived in Canada, he had never seen a shooting star. Just airplanes. Granted, he lived in a very busy place most of his life.

Maybe he could wish on an airplane instead.

* * *

_Can we pretend.._

_that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now._


	26. Breakeven

**A/N: Requested by . I just LOVE this song. I have school tomorrow; first day. Wish me luck? I have a bottem locker and I'm one of the tallest girls in school. Well, I get to see my best friend again. When do you start school or when did you start school?**

**Words: 82**

**Song: Breakeven by The Script**

* * *

His heart was broken.

He saw her, even after their breakup, as the most beautiful person in the world. He loved that they were still English partners, but hated every time she saw her with him.

It was unbearable.

When they spoke outside of class, when she was with him, he would get choked up. Couldn't speak. She seemed perfectly fine with talking to him, as if they hadn't dated or even felt feelings for each other at all.

His heart broke.

* * *

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your OK?_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces _


	27. Decode

**A/N: Requested by Queen of Caspian's Heart. In my opionion, this is shitt. I kida like it, but not really. My first day of school was fine, aside from someone (Taylor? I think. It's a boy) told me to walk faster because appearently I can't multitask. Stupiddd. Then on the second day, my band teacher blew up on all of us. It was funny. I traded shoes with my friend. She had one of mine and I had one of her's. :) Review?**

**Words: 63**

**Song: Decode by Paramore**

* * *

Sides.

He was always taking sides. Adam's side, Drew's side, Sav's side, Alli's side. Never my side. He was so confusing to her.

But he wasn't getting to her at all.

Nope. Not at all. Never. Nada. He wasn't getting to her at all. No way.

Who was she kidding? He was getting to her.

But he wasn't going to take her pride.

* * *

_Not ever gonna own what's mine,_

_when you're always taking sides._

_But you won't take away my pride._

_No not this time,_

_not this time..._


	28. I'll Be There For You

**A/N: School. How fun, right? It started on the 11th and I haven't had time to update at ALL. I have a few requests, but I love this song and can't help but write to it. It's so old though. But at school (on Friday the 13th) I saw the boy I liked and my friend and I were walking down the steps. We stopped to tell our other friend something and he was RIGHT behind me. He had stopped, so when I turned around, I ran into him... for the third time this school year. (:**

**Words: 67**

**Song: I'll Be There For You by Rembrants**

* * *

He hated his job, he hated how little he was paid, he hated everything.

Though, he did love one thing.

Clare.

She told him she would always be there for him. She told him she would always love him. She told him everything she could to make him better.

Then he told her he would always be there for her; they would be there for each other_._

_

* * *

_

_But I'll be there for you.._

_when the rain starts to pour._

_I'll be there for you like I've been there before._

_I'll be there for you, _

_'cause you're there for me!_


	29. Always on Time

**A/N: I've never heard this song before, so I didn't know how I could write it. Requested by QuotingShakespear.**

**Words: 54**

**Song: Always on Time by Ja Rule ft Ashanti**

* * *

Always.

He was always there. He was always on time. He was always with her.

But sometimes he wasn't always there when she needed him. Sometimes he wasn't always on time. Sometimes he wasn't always with her.

But she knew and so did he.

He was always going to be there. No matter what.

* * *

_Baby, I'm not always there when you call, but I'm always on time_

_And I gave you my all, now baby be mine_

_I'm not always there when you call, but I'm always on time_

_And I gave you my all, now baby be mine_


	30. Pretty Boy

**A/N: Super bad. I just haven't updated in four days and that's a long time. I'll write more tonight, but I have to go to a family lunch because my aunt and cousin just came down from New Orleans. Requested by Ember Darla.**

**Words: 78**

**Song: Pretty Boy by M2M**

* * *

Sometimes she hopes he would look her way at school.

She didn't like the somewhat longing she had for him. She just hated it.

Why did he do this to her? Why did she constantly let herself think about him? It was confusing.

He was a "pretty boy" in his words.

He wouldn't let her know anything about his life, so she wondered why _she_ could tell _him_ everything.

It was confusing, but somehow, she loved him.

* * *

_I lie awake and pray_  
_That you will look my way_  
_I have all this longing in my heart_  
_I knew it right from the start_


	31. Mine

**A/N: Being sick sucks. Reasons why I couldn't update:**

**1. Parties almost every weekend. I have a lot of friends that are born in August. But I love them all so much.**

**2. I've been sick since Thursday. I almost threw up at a friend's birthday.**

**3. I went go see Step Up 3. Moose and Camille, FTW. I might write a one-shot about them. What do you think?**

**4. School is the worst thing ever made.**

**Anyhoo, here is is. Review?**

**Words: 123**

**Song: Mine by Taylor Swift**

* * *

Clare Edwards was his. Eli Goldsworthy was her's.

Her dad was careless. He ended up going against everything he had taught Clare and Darcy and cheated on their mother with a twenty-five year old blonde co-worker. She didn't like to say it, but she wanted to do something to make him so angry, but she didn't want to do anything to her mom.

But even talking to Eli made her father mad. He said Eli made her a 'rebel'. Which, is a little true. The stink bomb, the fighting with Fitz, the Goth clothing for a few days.

She loved Eli for that. She loved the way he made her not think. She loved the way he did everything.

He was her's.

* * *

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time. _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. _

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._


	32. Boo, You Whore!

I haven't had time to update.

**Reason 1**: There is drama between me and an old best friend and I've had to stay up late at night trying to talk things through.

**Reason 2**: I don't get enough sleep. I nap after school. Eat dinner. Nap. Then I do my homework and go to bed.

**Reason 3: **I need to catch up on my school work.

**Reason 4: **I need to go to bed at a better time.

**Reason 5**: I don't really have any ideas besides what people suggest.

But I WILL update tomorrow. If I don't, you can kill me ;D


	33. Wouldn't Change A Thing

**AN: Requested by DontStopBelieving. I know...you all have permission to kill me. But I have an excuse. A few of them. Number one: My best friend thinks that I'm spoiled and I don't care about anyone or anything because I don't talk to her anymore. She sticks up for the person who makes fun of me and claims I'm the rude one. Number two: I made a new friend. His name is Gage. Considering my ex-best friend never talks to me anymore (we used to walk out of history together and sit in the library together) I started talking and doing those things with Gage. Now everyone (including the guy I like) think we're going out because they always see us together. Number three: My grandpa has cancer again. Number four: I have really low self-esteem.**

**Words: 168**

**Song: Wouldn't Change A Thing by Demi Lavoto and Joe Jonas**

**

* * *

****Clare's POV:**

He made me so frustrated. I hated it.

He just made me want to pull my hair out. I mean, how did we even get together? He tries to read my mind and figure out what I'm doing or what I want to do. He's so observant. It's crazy.

Alli and Jenna (after I learned about what KC did to her, we settled the slight war between us) tell me he's not good for me. That I could do so much better.

I want to tell them I can't do any better. I wouldn't change a thing.

**Eli's POV:**

I don't know. Why did we start going out?

She's trying to save the day every day and she is just so damn stubborn. Drew, someone he considered a somewhat good friend, told me that it wasn't worth it, but I shouldn't give up.

He knew about lost love.

So did I.

We were imperfect. It wasn't something we knew.

But I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

_Like fire and rain._

_Like fire and rain. _

_You can drive me insane, drive me insane._

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything._

_We're like Venus and Mars._

_Venus and Mars!_


	34. Just a Dream

**A/N: I'm not dead... I just haven't updated in forever. This isn't going to happen again - ever. I'm going to start updating daily(: If you read my last chapter, you know about some of the stuff I was going through. I'm still handling that, but it's getting better. I love this song and it's been in my head since FOREVER. I sing it at school a lot. It helps. Dancing with the Stars tonight. The Situation's coming on.**

**Words: 89**

**Song: Just a Dream by Nelly**

* * *

Where was she? Was she okay? Was she hurt?

He loved her, he knew that as he listened to the romance songs on the radio.

They had broken up before - just for a bit. Then they were together again. Smiling, laughing, fighting…almost always fighting.

When he was in high school, he never thought he would ever loose her. But now that he did, he can't help but wonder.

He was thinking about her, about him, about his life.

It was just a dream, he repeated again and again.

* * *

_I was thinkin' 'bout her._

_Thinkin' 'bout me._

_Thinkin' 'bout us and what we gon' be._

_Opened my eyes, yeah._

_It was only just a dream._


	35. The Way I Loved You

**A/N: Requested by Don'tStopBelieving. Might I mention, she's pretty awesome? I think she doesn't have an account, or he. I don't know. I haven't updated in DAYS. School keeps you busy, huh? One bad thing though, today I told my best guy friend Lee who I liked. Turns out, he knows him. Well. I kinda said he could tell him. XD I hate myself sometimes.**

**Words: 101**

**Song: The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

**She missed him. She missed everything about him.

She didn't know why she broke up with him. He was sensible, incredible, promised her everything, left her alone when she wanted to be alone. She even missed calling him at two in the morning to complain and kissing in the rain after she ran away during a date.

The pain in her gut increased when she felt her hand being grabbed by Wesley, who asked her out right after she broke up with Eli.

Clare smiled. Wesley was nice, kind, smart, but not Eli. No one was Eli.

She just loved Eli.

* * *

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain._

_It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name._

_I'm so in love that I'm actin' insanse..._

_But that's the way I loved you._


	36. Just The Way You Are

**A/N: *runs from the eggs and knives being thrown* I'm sorry! I don't feel like writing WHY I can't update as soon in an author's note, so if you really want to know, message me. This was requested by so many people, I had to do it. I swear, if someone were to sing this to me, I'd die. XD**

**Words: 94**

**Song: Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

**

* * *

**

Her eyes. How he loved her eyes. They were so blue, which was why - before he knew her name - he had called her "Blue Eyes".

Every time he looked at her, he died a little inside. Not the bad kind of dying, the I'm-Happy-To-See-You kind of dying.

He loved her laugh. How much she hated it. He thought it was amazing.

The minute he heard the words, "Do I look okay like this, Eli?", the words out of his mouth were, "You look amazing; just the way you are."

* * *

_When I see your face,_

_there's not a thing I would change._

_'Cause you're amazing._

_Just. The. Way. You. Are._


	37. Say

**A/N: My laptop sucks. It stopped working, so I'm updating for however long it's broken. I don't know how long this will be!**

**Words: 143**

**Song: Say by John Mayer**

**

* * *

**

She had always said what she needed to say. She never wanted to keep quiet. It wasn't in her nature.

Coming from her family - Darcy, her mother, her father - Clare Edwards knew that she needed to always say what she needed to say. Yes, it was hard at times.

But when she met Eli, it wasn't hard. It wasn't hard to tell her parents she was sick and tired of their fighting. It wasn't hard to tell Alli she needed to get a grip on Drew. It wasn't hard to forgive Jenna with all she's done to her in the past. It wasn't even hard to forgive KC, the boy who had broken her hart for the first time.

All she needed to do was talk. To say what she needed to say.

* * *

_Say what you need to say._

_Have no fear for givin' in._

_Have no fear for givin' over._

_You better know it's better in the end._

_To say too much, then never say what you need to say again._


	38. U Smile

**A/N: Throat hurts, Thanksgiving tomorrow, OCD. FML. Please, don't hate on this fan fiction because it's a Justin Bieber song. I'll love you if you don't judge it. One more thing, old and classic Disney movies? FTW.**

**Words: 102**

**Song: U Smile by Justin Bieber**

**

* * *

**

He'd wait on her forever. Forever and a day. No matter how long it would take him, he'd wait for her.

Anytime she smiled, no matter what kind of smile it was, he smiled. He loved her smile. It was the care free smile she needed, he needed. It was the loving smile. He knew her smile. He loved her smile; when Clare smiled, Eli smiled. It was a simply fact.

Everyone knew it.

Anytime she smiled, he had to smile. It wasn't something he had to think of doing. It was an instinc.

* * *

_I'd wait on you for forever and a day._

_Hand and foot, your world is my world._

_Ain't no way you're gonna get any less that you should,_

_'Cause baby, you smile..._

_I smile._


	39. You're Beautiful

**A/N: I got my laptop back. It had problems. Like me! I won't annoy you with them though. That's what Noah's for (: Pretty Little Liars is on tonight. I got rubber bands on my braces and it hurts. This song has been my favorite thing to listen to when I wake up every morning for forever.**

**Words: 96**

**Song: You're Beautiful by James Blunt**

* * *

He saw her face in a crowded place. He never knew what to do with it, with her. Eli knew in his heart he would never have her, he would never see her smile, he would never see her again.

But when he did see her that one time, he could tell she knew he was high, fucking high. Not the good high. The bad high.

Because once again, he knew that she would never be his. He would never be her's. He could only write on thing on that piece of paper.

"You're beautiful."

* * *

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._


	40. When She Turns 18

**A/N: I was in the car coming back from eating with my mom and her friend and her friend's daughter and this came on. I've pretty much become addicted to his music. It's amazing. I have two requests I will write: "Only Girl (In The World)" by Rihanna, requested by Forever21Obsessed and "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend", requested by mrseligoldsworthy27.**

**Words: 103**

**Song: When She Turns 18 by Christian TV**

**

* * *

**

It was only a couple of years. Two at the most. He was only a year older. It wasn't that hard. It wasn't like it was illegal. She was going to be 18 soon.

When she turns 18, she would be free. She would do anything. Another thing with turning 18 was she was going to have to choose between Eli…and Fitz.

As it turned out on Clare's seventeenth birthday, Fitz, an uninvited guest, showed and up claimed that when she turned 18, she would be his and his only, not "Pretty Boy Eli's".

Oh, but Eli knew who she would choose.

* * *

_When she turns 18 she'll finally be free to do_  
_What she wants to do_  
_When she turns 18, she'll choose between me and you_  
_Guess who she's gonna pick? (0h 0h 0h)_


	41. My Girl's ExBoyfriend

**A/N: Short, I'm sorry. I tried my best. I've lost a friend, got in a fight with one because she said my picture on Facebook was the most hideous thing she's ever seen, then my other friend is dating the girl I hate with a passion :/ But don't worry about my problems. Requested by: **mrseligoldsworthy27.

**Words: 118**

**Song: My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K**

**

* * *

**

When KC had been seeing her, just about everyone knew he was thinking twice about their relationship. Clare could even see it, but she would rather suck it up and date KC, the school's jock then be the nerdy single.

But when Eli came along, he didn't know he would be that lucky.

Eli didn't know who KC could break up with Clare for Jenna. But then again, if it wasn't for him, Eli would still be searching for someone. He knew KC second guessed himself when he saw Eli of all people with "his" Clare, as he had called her once by accident.

But if it wasn't for him, Eli would have never been this happy.

* * *

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for._

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more._

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then..._

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend._


	42. Only Girl In the World

**A/N: Requested by: Forever21Obsessed. I'm not going to bore you with my problems (:**

**Words: 94**

**Song: Only Girl in the World by Rihanna**

**

* * *

**

She knew she loved him. It was simple and easy. Clare loved Eli. Eli loved Clare. There was only one thing she really wanted from him though.

She wanted him to make her feel like the only girl in the world.

She was the only one who knew how to make him feel like he needed to feel like. She was the only one who knew how to make him love. The only one how to make him do anything. Really anything.

Clare just wanted to feel like the only girl in the world.

* * *

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_'Cause I'm the only one who understands, _

_like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one... _


	43. Fucking Perfect

**A/N: The longest song fiction I have ever done. This was amazing to write, I actually like it. This song pretty much describes my situation right now. I like this guy and my best guy friend said that the guy said he liked me. I told my other friend, but my other friend said this guy I like said he doesn't like me. I asked my other friend how this guy would know I liked him. After I asked my other friend if he told this guy, he hasn't responded. Kinda ruined my night a little. But my friend and her crush are dating now! :)**

**Song: Fucking Perfect by Pink**

**Words: 312**

**

* * *

**

I always felt like nothing. No one had every really told me anything…_supportive_. It was always, "Oh, baby Edwards. She's so cute." I was never beautiful, or gorgeous. I was just cute baby Edwards. And I hated it.

Darcy was the beautiful one. She was the one my parents looked at like gold. She was the one that every boy looked at down the halls, the ones they stared at in the back of class. I always saw her talking to boys when mom and I would get her from school. Spinner would always come over and they would sit on the couch or go to the Dot.

When I started Degrassi, the name baby Edwards stuck. I was never "Clare", I was baby Edwards. It sucked.

Then I met KC. He never told me I was beautiful. Half of the time, I wasn't even sure why he dated me. He was really discreet with our relationship. _Always_. It's not wrong for a girl to want to be shown off to the world. Just once I wanted to hear him say, "Yeah, that's her. That's Clare."

He never did of course.

Then we broke up for that bimbo Jenna. It hurt for a while, but I knew it was coming when he knocked on my door that day. He never came to my house.

Then Eli came along. I liked him from the start; Alli always told me I fall to hard, to quick. He was a little moody at times, but it was fine by me. As long as I had someone to talk to. Plus, it didn't hurt when he complimented me. It was more than KC ever did.

My favorite compliment was when we were talking one day and out of no where he says, "You're _fucking_ perfect to me."

I think he's a keeper.

* * *

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

_like you're less than,_

_fucking perfect._

_Pretty please, if you ever feel like you're nothing..._

_You're fucking perfect to me._


	44. Rolling in the Deep

**A/N: I haven't posted in a while. I was busy. School testing is next week, I need cloths for my DC and New York trip, I have a fear of planes, ect.**

**Song: Rolling in the Deep by Adele.**

**Words: 112**

* * *

They almost had it all.

That was the catch, wasn't it? _Almost. _They _almost_ had it all. Both of them knew they would never have it all. It was always be "almost".

It was like scars of his love for her. They would have had it all, but he had become to protective. Too guarding. Too obsessed. She knew what would have to happen.

Sometimes, she wishes she would never have met him. She also knew he sometimes wished he would have never met her. She was the type of person that was independent. He needed to protect her; she never wanted to be protected.

They were… _rolling in the deep._

* * *

_The scars of your love remind me of us,  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
I can't help feeling.  
_


	45. Broken

**I haven't updated in a while for this one, but I was watching a video about these two and this song was a part of it, and I fell in love. This writing doesn't do the song justice though. Plus, the Titanic's on. Oh, I'm crying 'cause of that. The captain's about to die..and the band is playing their last song. That part always gets me...**

**Words: 250.**

**Song: Broken by Lifehouse.**

* * *

She had been his everything. His life. His love. His reason for breathing. His reason for waking up every _fucking_ morning and going to school. His reason for writing. Everything.

She had broken his heart, but somehow it kept beating. Anytime someone even mentioned her name, or anything relatively close to her name, his heart broke into a million pieces. He would sit in the bookstore that once held so many memories, alone, as he waited for her to walk through those doors and come back into his life.

He was still holding on. He was barley holding on, but he still had a tight grip on it. He wasn't sure what that "_it_" was, but he knew it had to be something of her's like everything else was.

Of course, after the break up, when he was released from the hospital, he lost his way for a while. He never forgot his way home, but he lost his mind a little. He saw her everywhere because every girl he looked at turned into her.

Her blue eyes. Her beautiful face. Her short, curly hair. Her favorite jean jacket. Her oversized bag that she always carried. Her promise ring. Her smile.

Every night, he'd lie in bed, reading those old papers she wrote or notes she passed him, waiting for the broken clock to strike midnight before he'd finally put them down and go to bed. It gave him comfort.

It wasn't the only thing broken in his room.

* * *

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing _

_With a broken heart that's still beating _

_In the pain, there is healing _

_In your name I find meaning _


End file.
